


The Moments

by Im_not_afraid



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OTP Feels, Rating changes per chapter, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_afraid/pseuds/Im_not_afraid
Summary: Some OTP prompts that I've filled out- involving fluff and angst; gay or not gay.  They take place at various times and rating changes per the chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I recieved this at tumblr and, I don't know if this person has a Ao3 account or not, but archival-hogwash asked for a LukexBodhi saying I love you with 'I noticed'.Here tis!

Luke felt a rush of air in front of him as he closed the supply closet door. Once it was fully closed, Luke took the first deep breath he had taken in days and softly chuckled. It was hard to get a moment of peace to himself these days. On Tatooine, it had never been hard. All he had to do was go out and work on a vaporizer, or go to his room. Now, though, with the evacuation of Yavin and being a popular hero, he couldn't rest.

Luke turned around and noticed how big the supply closet was. He wasn't overly surprised, this closet mostly held aircraft parts. Luke let his feet guide him, mesmerized by engines and spare parts, even a few broken down astromechs. As he walked, he slowly whispered the names of parts, which ship they were used for, and the build. The lights were dimmed, no doubt to save energy to be used else where. There was almost a red glow throughout the room from parts emitting light. Luke felt his heart calm, his spine relax, and his head clear. He could breathe without other people's sweat or air get in his lungs and he could think for once, without any pressure.

Turning the corner around a broken A-wing engine, mostly used for scrap now, he found a man.

The man was asleep, curled on top of boxes full of small spare parts. He didn't look old, maybe just a bit younger than Han, but definitely older than Luke. His black hair was splayed all over his face, goggles pushed up and over his forehead. He wore a blue-grey Imperial jumpsuit.

Suspicious.

Luke took a step back, only to trip over, what was it, a screw? What else could've it been?

Luke tripped over something and he felt his back land hard up against a broken astromech, his feet flying through the air. His hands and rear end landed in a heap of spare parts, nothing thankfully stabbing him.

The man jolted awake, sat up, and fell, simultaneously. He looked over at Luke, big dark eyes staring with, fear? Luke couldn't tell. All Luke knew was that his face was a little too warm and that he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Uh, hi?" The man said, standing up, watching Luke cautiously. He sounded not scared, but shy.

"Hi." Luke said back, trying to smile charmingly. That was kind of hard to do, considering his position.

"Would you, um, like some, uh, help?" The man asked. Luke shook his head, letting a genuine smile get to him.

"Nah. I got it." Luke said. He was actually happy. He wasn't being treated like a perfect hero or a kid. He was being treated like another person.

"Well, if you're, uh, sure." The man said, looking down and rubbing his shoe along the dirt.

"What's your name?" Luke asked, tired of the brief silence. He felt an inner connection with this man, but he wasn't sure how. Was it the Force? Fate? Destiny? Luke couldn't tell. He just knew that he was happy around this person and that he made him smile.

The man in question looked up, as if he had been lost in thought. He probably had been.

"Bodhi. Bodhi Rook." Bodhi said. Luke felt his heart soar.

"From Rogue One? The Bodhi Rook from Rogue One?" Luke asked.

It was the first story Leia had ever told Luke as far as about the Alliance. She had told them about the brave team of people, Rogue One, who had all lost homes and families, and went to Scarif, willing to die for the plans of the Death Star. She had told Luke about Cassian Andor, the spy, Jyn Erso, the rebellious woman, Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus, who Luke had met and become fascinated with, K-2SO, who, as Luke figured out, should not be left in a room with Artoo alone, and Bodhi Rook, the pilot. Luke had always asked the most questions to Leia about Bodhi.

"Yeah. I'm the pilot." Bodhi said, approaching Luke.

"I know, Leia told me about you." Luke said. Bodhi's brown eyes opened wider, if that were possible.

"As in Princess Leia Organa?" Bodhi asked.

Luke nodded, just before he realised that he was actually stuck.

"You are..." Bodhi was saying.

"Luke Skywalker." Luke said, fast and casual, hoping Bodhi wouldn't catch on.

"The pilot that destroyed the Death Star." Bodhi said. Before Luke could even breathe, Bodhi continued. "I, I knew the man who designed it. Galen Erso, Jyn's father." Bodhi looked down, his brown eyes wet with unshed tears that rimmed the edges of his eye. "He's, he's the one that told me I could be brave and stand up. He created it to have a flaw, you know, on purpose." Bodhi looked into Luke's blue eyes and Luke saw respect and trust. "Thank you for making his sacrifice, you know, worth it."

Luke shook his head. "It wasn't just me, it was also the other Red pilots, and you, Rogue One. You have to accept it, whether you like it or not. You helped made Galen Erso's sacrifice worth it, and it saved the galaxy." Luke said. Bodhi, out of pure shyness, said nothing, but he nodded. He understood that even if the Death Star did destroy Jedha, Scarif, and Alderaan, the galaxy, as a whole, was safer. After a couple of seconds of silence, Luke spoke up. "Uh, Mr. Rook,"

"Bodhi."

"Right. Bodhi, could you help me? I'm kinda stuck." Luke said, feeling his face turned an abnormal shade of red.

"Yeah." Bodhi said and he offered his hand to Luke.

Luke's hands were rough after touching mechanical parts and sand, and Bodhi's hands were rough from years of hard piloting. The two fit perfectly in each other Luke's tan hand grasping onto Bodhi's darker one. Bodhi wasn't strong, but he had just enough strength to pull Luke out. Now, they stood, inches from each other, hands still touching.

"Uh...You know, I heard you earlier, talking about the parts around here. Perhaps, you could show me them? Most of these you wouldn't find on Imperial grounds, ya know, and I..." Bodhi paused, looking into Luke's innocent kyber blue eyes. Bodhi had seen many kyber crystals before. They often appeared blue or white, but they were beautiful. Just like Luke's eyes. When Bodhi went into the Temple on Jedha for ceremonies, he felt calm. He didn't worry about the future or about possible pain. He just let himself ease up.

Staring into Luke's eyes, he felt the same type of calm he hadn't felt in over fifteen years.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Bodhi looked down to his hands, where his hands was still connected with Luke's.

"Uh, are hands are still," Bodhi looked back up to Luke, eager to feel the same calm again. It seemed that Luke had moved even closer to Bodhi.

"Yeah. "I noticed."


End file.
